My Pet Alien
by Mew Ami
Summary: One day Ichgio found an alien in her bedroom. He tells her he needs a place to stay. She agrees, but it's harder to hide an alien than you think. KxI
1. Trap on Earth

**My Pet Alien**

**Me: Hi everyone! This chapter will be short, but future chapters will be longer. I hope that you'll enjoy this story!**

**DS: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but if did Kish and Ichigo would be together.**

**Ch1: Trap on Earth**

Kish is hiding be hide a tree hoping that she can't find him. Her name is Jenny. Kish hates her so much. His parents arrange him to marry her when they were little. The only way for him to get out of this marriage is to find someone else that will love him back.

"KISH!" yells Jenny. "Where the hell are you?"

The reason why he hates her so much is because she to violent. She loves violence, violence and more violence.

"There you are!" She's right is be hide him. He didn't see her coming.

"Jenny!" Kish slowly backs away and then flies off. He starts to teleport, but Jenny hits him really hard which messes up his teleportation. Thus causing him to appear on a different planet. Kish originally would have appeared on the other side of his planet.

Planet

When Kish appears, he hits the ground really hard then knocks over a tree. "Ow!" Kish stands up.

He looks around wondering where he is. He really doesn't care as long if Jenny isn't round. Even though he wants to stay here is parents will worry about him. He tries to teleport back home, but doesn't work. Instead he reappears on the other end of the woods.

Kish just stands there for a moment before realizing that he can't go home. "Oh, Shit! Jenny messed up my teleportation powers! I'm stuck here!" He starts to hit his head against a tree.

After he is done, Kish flies up in the air to see which planet he's on. When he sees a city, he lands on building. By judging the city he knows that he's on planet Earth. Kish can tell because the city isn't to advance. There are only a few planets that aren't highly advance and Earth is one of them.

Kish sits down on the building. He needs find a place to stay. "Nobody is going take me in. They'll probably report me to the government unless if they are a kid or around my age." He stands up and then flies off.

Park

While, flying Kish notices a park and sees a bunch of people there. He lands in a tree and hides in it with out anyone noticing him. He's looking at each person that passes by and determining if they would let him live with them. He isn't having any luck because all the people that are passing by are adults. He would of give up until he saw a red hair girl.

She's walks pass the tree with a group of friends. Kish can't stop staring at her. She the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. _'She's prefect,'_ he thinks to himself.

"Hey Mint, what's tonight's homework," asks the red hair girl.

"In what subject?"

"Math."

Kish melted when he heard her voice. He wishes he knew her name.

"In the text book on page 118. Do problems 22 through 34."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Ichigo."

'_Her name is Ichigo. That is so beautiful. Oh she's leaving better follow her.'_ He quickly flies out of tree and follows Ichigo. He flies high enough so she doesn't notice him.

Ichigo's house

"Mom, I'm home!" Ichigo walks in and puts her book bag on the floor and then takes her shoes off. Then she goes in kitchen.

"Hi Ichigo," her mom says. "We're having fish for dinner."

"Ok." Then Ichigo leaves to go up to her room.

When she gets there, she sees a green hair boy sitting on her bed. She was about to run out the room to get her mom, but he disappears and reappears be hide her and grabs her.

He puts his hand over her month and says, "I'm not going to hurt you so don't call anyone for help. All I need is a place to stay."

**Me: I hope enjoyed this! The next chapter will longer. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**KishxIchigo4ever!**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


	2. Please Let me Stay!

**Me: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you like this story. Hopefully this chapter will be longer. Now on with the show! I'm sorry to everyone if your name is Jenny. My friend and I made her up for one of our fics. You might see her in Will There Ever Be Peace? I don't know if Japan emergency phone number is 911 so bear with me ok?**

**Ch2: Please Let me Stay!**

He puts his hand over her month and says, "I'm not going to hurt you so don't call anyone for help. All I need is a place to stay."

Ichigo can't believe what's she's hearing. Usually people who brakes in your house want to kidnap you or steal something, but not ask to live with you. Ichigo bites his hand.

"Ow!" Kish lets go.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name Kish…" he steals a quick kiss from her. "Thanks for the kiss."

Ichigo hits him. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry."

"What are you?" She starts pulling on his ears. "Are you an elf?"

"Hey! Stop that!" Kish grabs her hands. "I'm not an elf. I'm an alien."

Ichigo pushes him away so he lets go of her hands. After that, she runs out of her room in a big hurry.

When she comes back with her mom. "I'm not lying, mom! There is an al….." Ichigo stops and sees Kish gone.

"There's no one here," her mom says.

"But there was."

"I think your studying to hard." With that her mom leaves.

Ichigo sighs and lies down on her bed. Well, at least he's gone. Ichigo thinks her mom is right maybe she is studying to hard.

Kish comes out of the closet. "That was a close one."

"You're still here!" Ichigo gets up and runs over to her phone on her desk. She picks it up.

Kish floats over to her and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Calling 911."

"Who's that?"

"An emergency number. I'm going to use it so police will take you away."

"The police!" Kish grabs the phone and tries to hang it up, but Ichigo won't let him by holding on the phone tightly. A few minuets later Kish pushes her thus making her fall to floor and then hanging the phone.

"Hey!" Ichigo stands up and tries to push him, but he's too strong for her.

"Nice try."

"Go away!" She's still trying to push down to the floor.

"Sorry, but I need to a place to stay."

"Then go sleep in a tree!" She finally gives up and falls to the floor. She used up all her energy trying to push him down.

"But I don't want to. Please let me stay with you."

"NO!"

"But…" He looks all sad and pitiful.

"OUT!"

"Fine, but one way or another I'm going to stay here with you." He disappears.

"Yeah right," she mutters to herself.

Next day

Ichigo is sitting in math class all bored like. She wishes it was Saturday or summer. She decides to look out the window because the teacher left the room. Once Ichigo is looking at the window, she notices the same green hair alien from last night waving at her. Ichigo freaks because some one might see him.

"Ichigo," says the teacher who just came back.

"Huh? What?" She looks away from Kish. She was trying to tell him to go away.

"Pay attention."

"Yes sir."

Later on, Ichigo looks out the window to see if Kish was still there. He's still there. Ichigo wishes that he would leave. "GO AWAY!" She yells very suddenly. Ichigo can't take it anymore.

"So you want me to go away?" The teacher is right beside her desk. "Hallway."

"But I."

"Now!"

Ichigo obeys and goes out into the hallway. She's going to kill no murder Kish the next time she sees him. When she gets to the hallway, Kish is waiting for her.

"Hi!" Yells very happily.

"Why you!" She tries to hit him, but misses. She almost fell to the ground, but Kish catches her.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine! Now let go me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you will be mine."

"What!" Ichigo is trying to pull herself away from this guy, but he's really strong and has a good grip.

"Or you can let me stay with you."

"In your dreams."

"Please." He tightens the grip on her.

"NO!"

Just then the school bell rings. Kish quickly lets go of her and disappears. Ichigo is so glad that it's time to switch class.

Meanwhile, Kish is floating above the school. He sighs. He really wants to be with her because she could be the one that can save him from Jenny. All girls on his planet were afraid of Jenny to ask him out.

Kish lands on the school roof. He sees Ichigo, but she doesn't notice him because she's on a different part of the roof.

Ichigo is eating her lunch alone today. She needs to cool off. Kish is really getting on her nerves. "Why can he leave me alone?" she asks herself. "Can't he go find some one else? I mean he can live a tree for all I care."

"You really don't like me do you?" Kish is floating above her.

"You got that right."

"You wouldn't care if I die."

"Yep…ops!" Ichigo just realize she was talking to Kish.

"Please let me stay with you!"

"Why must I repeat myself? NO! Never! You can't live with me!" Ichigo picks up her lunch and leaves.

Kish just flies away to her house. He'll wait for her there. Kish won't give up on her. He really likes her..no he loves her. They are right about true love at first sight.

After school

Ichigo walks in her house, puts down her stuff and takes off her shoes. Then she runs up stairs to her room. Ichigo has a felling that Kish will be there. It's a gut feeling.

When she gets in her room, no one is there. "Yatta! Kish is finally gone!"

"I wouldn't say that," says Kish who is right be hide her. He quickly locks her door and grabs her.

"Kish!"

"We could avoid all of this if you just let me just here!"

She sighs and says, "Fine you can stay."

"Really?" He looks very happy as if Christmas has come earlier.

"Yes. Now let go me!"

"Nope." He brings her closer to him.

Ichigo knows that she has just gotten herself in a big mess. She doesn't know how she is going to hide an alien her room.

**Me: There that was much longer than the first chapter. Yatta means a lot of things in Japanese. The way I used it in that sentence means I'm glad. I'm pretty sure I spell it right. It might take me awhile to update since school is almost starting up. I'm really sorry that her name is Jenny. Please review!**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


	3. Never Leave an Alien Home Alone

**Me: Okay. I decided to update before school starts. Thanks for the reviews! I spelled yatta right. I looked it up on a Japanese to English website. You can also spell it like this yattaa. The other meanings for the is word is yay, hooray, whee, hot dog, you bet, whacko, whoopee. I mostly use for yay and I'm glad.** **I don't know why use would it for hot dog! Well, here's the chapter!**

**P.S: In this story Kish can shape shift.**

**Future Japanese words: Baka means idiot, moron, or stupid.**

**Ch3: Never Leave an Alien Home Alone**

Later that night, Ichigo is getting ready for bed. She's getting dress in her bathroom because she doesn't trust Kish to keep his eyes shut while she's undressing. _'I bet he's perverted,'_ she thinks to herself.

Ichigo leaves the bathroom and goes into her room. Once she gets there, she quickly closes the door so no one sees Kish. When she turns around, Ichigo sees Kish sitting on her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"You are not sleeping with me."

"Yeah I am."

"We're not married!"

"So?"

"Baka."

Before she could do anything, Kish lies down and falls asleep. Of course his faking it, but he's a good fake sleeper. He does all the time at home so he doesn't have to go to school.

Ichigo tries to push him off, but he's to heavy. So she gives up and turns out her light and goes to sleep.

When morning comes, Ichigo wakes up and finds herself in the arms of Kish. She has a huge angry mark on her forehead. She can't yell at him because her parents will come into her room. So She holds up her hand and gives Kish a big slap on his face.

Kish just lets go and rolls over. He's still asleep.

"Damn it! He's a heavy sleeper," she whispers. "How can I wake him up?" Then an idea hits her. "I know! My alarm clock!" She stands up and sets the alarm to go off in two minutes. She also puts it on high so it's loud enough to wake him up.

Two minutes later it goes off. At first it didn't wake him up, but as the noise gets louder he sits up. "What the hell?"

Ichigo turns the alarm off. "Good you're wake."

"What was that?"

"An alarm clock."

"Alarm clock?"

"Yeah. It's for waking people up in the morning. I'll be right back so don't leave my room." She leaves with her school clothes in her arms.

Kish is looking at the alarm clock. He has never heard such of thing. Probably on his planet they have something like that, but his mom always waked him up the morning.

When Ichigo comes back in, she sits down next to Kish. "Now, let me what are you doing on Earth?"

"Well, you see I'm stuck here. My teleportation powers got screw up by this girl name Jenny. I was running from her because she scares me. When I was teleporting to get away, she hit me really hard which made me land here. I can't teleport home. I can only teleport on the planet."

"Oh. So what's your race called?"

"ummmm we don't really have a race name."

"Then what do people call you?"

"Aliens."

"Okay…"

"We don't have a name for a planet either. People just call it planet alien."

"What kind of powers do you besides teleporting and flying?"

"I have two swords called Dragon Swords, I also can make animals turn into monsters. They are called crima animals. I can also shape shift by body to anything I want."

"Like what?"

"I can make myself look human."

Ichigo stands up. "I have to go to school. I'll be home at three. Do not leave my room unless my parents are gone. If you hear someone coming in my room hide. My dad is already gone, but my mom won't leave the house until ten. She gets home around 2:30. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Oh, don't go into my stuff and try to brake anything." She leaves.

Kish just sits there for a while really bored. It's been two hours since Ichigo left for school. He's an hour left before he's allowed to leave her room.

Kish stands up and starts to go through her stuff. He knows he'll get into trouble, but don't mean do in his brain. He's looking at photo album. She's so cute as a little kid.

Kish here's a door closes. It came from downstairs. He quietly leaves her room to check it out. Once, he gets downstairs, he's see Ichigo's mom driving away in her car out the front window.

He waits for a second before doing anything. Just in case she comes backs. After that, he sits down the couch and turns on the TV. "Humans even there TV isn't advance."

Then Kish's stomach growls very loud. He hasn't eaten anything since he came to Earth. Ichigo didn't give him dinner last night because he kissed her. He stands up and walks over to the fridge and opens it. He sees strawberries and starts eating them.

After he's done, he's about to close the door, but he sees the microwave. Kish has an idea. He's going to put an egg in it. He always wanted to see what would happen. So puts the egg in the microwave and puts in for one minute.

The egg starts to cook. Kish sees the shell starting to come off so he decides to go into the family room. He's has a feeling that's going to explode and he's right. Once he got into the family the egg exploded and the microwave's door falls off. _'Baka! Ichigo is going to kill me. But now I know why my mom told me never put an egg in a microwave.'_ He goes back up stairs.

That afternoon, Ichigo comes home. She is in her room like that when she saw the kitchen. "Kish!"

"Yes?" He's trying to look all innocent.

"What did you do? My mom is blaming me for the microwave for some reason!"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

She gives him a look. "Tell me now or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I'll call the police on you."

"No wait don't! I'll tell! I put an egg in the microwave."

"You what! That's it! Your coming to school with me!"

"I am?"

"Yeah you can sit on the roof during the day."

"But that's boring."

"Do you want to attend school?"

"No," he says that very quickly.

"Good."

**Me: I think this chapter is longer than the last one. I think it's funny that Kish's popele don't have a name for their race. In Mew Mew Power they give their race a name, but it's stupid. It's sound like they are robots. I always wanted to put an egg in the microwave too. It's looks so much fun! Please review!**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


End file.
